


Что нужно для счастья

by desterra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Готовить Ильгиз любил всегда





	Что нужно для счастья

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Сегодня будет хороший день](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055821) by [Allora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora). 



> Фандом: "Из пепла" (авторы: Allora и gerzigova), "Сегодня будет хороший день" (автор: Allora)

Готовить Ильгиз любил всегда. У него даже был свой ритуал на эту тему. Поразмышлять над выбором блюда, мысленно составить список необходимых ингредиентов, найти нужные магазинчики, прогуляться до них, принести продукты домой и... Собственно, с последним пунктом у него долго не складывалось. Просто не находилось места, которое можно было назвать домом. И не было человека, который оценил бы нехитрые действия, понял значимость всего процесса и искренне насладился бы результатом. Наверное, именно поэтому сейчас Ильгиз пытался выкроить в плотном расписании любую свободную минуту для "священнодействия", как называл это Даг. Было нечто глубоко правильное и комфортное в самой возможности вернуться из очередного рейса с закупленными специями, травами или загадочными овощами и, оставшись дома, в четыре руки разместить всё в специально отведённые под это дело боксы. А попутно лениво перебирать в памяти рецепты и вслух, на два голоса, размышлять, чего сегодня хочется больше: эксперимента или старого доброго мяса без лишних изысков. А после принятия решения квартира наполнялась какой-то совершенно особенной атмосферой. И Ильгиз полностью винил в этом Дага. Потому что до него любая кухня, на которой Ильгиз когда-либо готовил, оставалась обычной кухней, а не превращалась во что-то одновременно забавное и щемящее, почти нереальное и обыденное в своей простоте. Пока Ильгиз проверял остроту любимых ножей и готовил необходимую посуду, Даг тщательно мыл овощи и зелень, аккуратно раскладывая их у разделочной доски, потом придирчиво рассматривал колбочки специй, убеждался, что они полны, и усаживался у окна, давая Ильгизу простор для действий и фантазии. Поначалу казалось, что он или стесняется, или чувствует себя не совсем уместным, но очень быстро стало понятно, что Даг просто наслаждался открывающимся видом. Они оба, каждый по своему, находили размеренный стук ножа по доске и ароматы рубленой зелени успокаивающими. К мерному позвякиванию стеклянных ёмкостей, журчанию воды, скрипу ароматных крутобоких перцев прилагалась неспешная беседа. Они строили планы на выходные, уточняли график вылетов, обсуждали книги и фильмы, составляли какие-то списки необходимых покупок. Ильгиз методично, почти не задумываясь, нарезал тонкими пластинками розовое, без лишних прожилок мясо, а Даг внимательно следил за движениями его рук. В солнечном сплетении от этого взгляда собирались то ли пушинки, то ли пенные пузырьки. И щекам становилось жарко, но близость плиты была совершенно ни при чём, не древний же открытый огонь, в конце концов. Наверное, кому-то постороннему, заглянувшему случайно в их кухню, расклад сил мог показаться несправедливым. Как так, один делает всё, а другой вовсе даже наоборот. Но Ильгиз бы с удовольствием постучал по лбу такого доброхота, потому что всё у них было правильно. А помощь от Дага была своевременной и ненавязчивой. Такой как нужно, ни больше, ни меньше. Удивительный факт. Обычно Ильгиз предпочитал готовить в одиночестве, ведь любой присутствующий считал долгом настоятельно предложить свои совершенно ненужные услуги, разрушая тем самым и концентрацию повара, и волшебство процесса. Нет. Даг всё правильно делал, озаряя кухню яркими улыбками и весёлыми замечаниями. Осторожно, одним пальцем двигал в сторону Ильгиза приготовленные заранее колбочки с перцем и тмином. Незаметно отставлял в сторону пустую тару. Восхищённо цокал языком, глядя, как красиво укладываются слоями мясо и овощи. Морщил нос, предвкушая ароматы готового блюда. И Ильгиз не пытался даже сопротивляться желанию ответить улыбкой на улыбку. Замкнутый круг из хорошего настроения и уютного довольства. Всё, что нужно человеку для счастья. А вкусный ужин, разделённый на двоих, на самом деле всего лишь приятный бонус.


End file.
